These Hard Times
by Forever.Is.Yours
Summary: A oneshot of Ginny's seventh year. Set to Matchbox Twenty's These Hard Times.


A/N: So, this oneshot takes place just after Harry leaves to go hunting for Horcruxes and ends just after the Battle of Hogwarts. Songfic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. Song is _These Hard Times_ from Matchbox Twenty.

* * *

_Morning falls like rain into the city life  
There goes another night  
Losing my breath in waves  
Knowing that every crash is bleeding the hourglass  
And taking the strife from all our lives_

Rain splashed against Ginny's window as she awoke from another night of restless sleep. Though Harry had only left a week ago, it already seemed like a lifetime. Each and every day she wondered what her brother, best friend, and love were doing, where they were going. If they were safe. If they were one step closer to making life safe again. If it was actually possible to live in a world where evil didn't reign supreme.

She shook herself. She couldn't think like that. Harry was going to defeat Voldemort. She had to believe that. She couldn't believe anything else. For Harry's sake, she had to be strong. Even though he wasn't there, she had to be strong.

_Everyone keeps talking  
They promise you everything  
But they don't mean anything_

Dragging herself out of bed, she looked at herself in the mirror for the first time in days. Through red rimmed eyes, she looked first at her straggly red hair, her brown eyes filled with pain. Picking up a brush, she pulled her hair back into a bun, and went downstairs, finally ready to face the world.

_We may loose our focus  
There's just too many words  
We're never meant to learn  
And we don't feel so alive_

Mrs. Weasley looked up at the sound of footsteps. "Ginny!" she cried, pulling her into a hug. She stepped back and pulled Ginny an arm's length away, scrutinizing every detail of her only daughter. "How are you doing?" Both knew these words meant more than met the eye. Ginny looked her mother clearly in the face. "I'm good," she replied. And she actually meant it.

_Say goodbye, these days are gone  
And we can't keep holding on  
When all we need is some relief  
Through these hard times  
Through these hard times_

The rolling countryside flew by as the train barreled towards Hogwarts. Ginny turned to Luna and Neville. Both looked as apprehensive as Ginny felt. The silence said everything. No one knew what Hogwarts was going to be like now.

_Move your hands in circles  
Keeping me hypnotized  
The power behind your eyes  
Move around your bedroom cursing the naked sky  
You should be here tonight  
But you stay alone and cry_

Ginny paced around her dormitory in Gryffindor tower. Things were so different now, with Snape acting as headmaster. _Hogwarts used to be safe_, Ginny thought. Who knew if it ever would be again?

Suddenly Ginny broke down into tears, sliding against the wall to the barren floor, her shoulders wracking with sobs. Long moments passed before she could calm down enough to stopthe flow of tears.Finally she was still, the last remnants of the salty tears fading away. She cursed Harry silently. She couldn't believe she had allowed herself to let him capture her heart so fully, so completely.

_Say goodbye, these days are gone  
And we can't keep holding on  
When all we need is some relief  
Through these hard times  
Whoa... There's something missing  
Oh whoa... You'll never feel it but you  
Oh whoa... You're gonna feel it when it's gone  
When it's gone_

The Battle of Hogwarts had arrived. Through the madness, Ginny fought, for all she believed in. For Fred, for Remus, for Tonks, for Teddy, for Ron, for Hermione, for Molly, for Percy, and foremost, for Harry. For all her loved ones. When Molly jumped in front of her and finished off Bellatrix, Ginny's heart filled for a small instant and love broke through the barrier of pain and hatred that was pulsing through her veins. Love for her family and her mother. And for Harry, above all else.

_Say goodbye, these days are gone  
And we can't keep holding on  
When all we need is some relief  
Through these hard times  
Hey... these Hard times  
Oh no now... Hard times  
Hard times_

Ginny's cry filled the room. She could barely breathe as she saw Harry's limp body dangling from Hagrid's blocky arms. All around her, sadness reigned, each and every witch and wizard, feeling as though the world had come crashing down, because for them, it had. Then everything happened at once, and Harry was alive, and Voldemort was finished. Suddenly it was over; truly, sweetly, finally over. And they had won.

_Say goodbye, these days are gone  
Say goodbye, these days are gone  
These days are gone_

Once the memorial for those who had died in battle was erected, Ginny and Harry, along with all their family and friends, went back to visit and pay their respects. Ginny paused for a long moment in front of the engraved words _Fred Weasley_. A lone tear rolled down her cheek, yet Ginny didn't bother to brush it away. Silently she stood until at last Harry steered her away from the memorial and towards a small bench next to the lake. Words weren't necessary for them. Both sat in silence, but a content, sad silence. Harry kissed her hair, Ginny leaned against his shoulder. For the hard times were over, and there was nothing to do but rest, rejuvenate, and embrace life. And love.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about the way this came out. Originally I didn't like it, but then I reread it, made a few small changes and I think it came out pretty good.


End file.
